


Impossible Dream

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Leverage Fantasy 'Verse [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Eliot is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, So is Quinn, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Eliot knew that it was an impossible dream. There was no way that it could ever come true.That didn’t stop him from wishing, though.
Relationships: Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Leverage Fantasy 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116378
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Impossible Dream

Eliot knew that it was an impossible dream. There was no way that it could ever come true. 

That didn’t stop him from wishing, though.

***

“Hey,” Quinn said sleepily, coming up behind Eliot and placing a kiss on his shoulder. “What’s for breakfast?”

“The works,” Eliot replied.

Quinn hummed and grabbed a cup of coffee before he went to sit at the island. Eliot finished cooking and the two had a nice breakfast, sitting side-by-side and talking about nothing in particular. 

Eliot was getting ready to go to the brew pub while Quinn washed the dishes when they heard a commotion outside.

They immediately dropped into fighting stances and crept toward the door. With a quick motion, the door was opened and Eliot had one man in a headlock and Quinn had the other pinned to the ground. In no time at all, the men were knocked out and Eliot got an armful of small child.

“Thank you!” the child said.

“Uh, you’re welcome,” Eliot replied. He detached the child and knelt down. “Who are you, hun?”

The little girl looked at him wide wide blue eyes and said, “I’m Lucy.”

“And where are your parents, Lucy?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. The men took me from the house the nice lady left me at yesterday.” 

Eliot looked up at Quinn. He nodded and started to drag the men’s bodies away. Looking back at Lucy, Eliot asked, “Can you take me to the house the men took you from?”

Lucy nodded and pulled Eliot along by the hand. Quinn watched them go, a sappy smile on his face, before returning to stuffing unconscious bodies into the trunk of his car.

***

Two hours later, the door opened and Eliot walked in, carrying Lucy on his hip and a butterfly patterned backpack in his hand.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were taking her back home.”

Eliot set Lucy down on the couch and placed her backpack down beside her. “That house was way too overcrowded with kids, and the woman running it looked like she was going to pass out if she had to do one more thing.” He walked over and leaned on the counter next to Quinn. “I asked if I could help and so I guess we’re babysitters now? Other kids might show up sometimes, too.”

“Only you could get yourself into this,” Quinn said, shaking his head. He sniffed the air before quietly saying, “She’s a wolf.”

“Yeah.” Eliot looked over at Lucy, who had gotten a coloring book and crayons out of her backpack. “The woman running the foster home was a Selkie. She took one look at me and decided that I was trustworthy enough.”

“Makes sense,” Quinn replied. “Does she know?”

“Lucy?” Eliot shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll have to wait and see.”

Quinn nodded and pushed off the counter and went to sit next to Lucy. “What are you coloring?” he asked the little girl.

“A dragon,” Lucy replied, grinning up at him. 

“A dragon, huh?” Quinn leaned forward to get a look at it. “Can I see?”

Eliot stayed by the counter and watched the pair, a soft look in his eyes. This was a new side of Quinn that he had never seen. 

Maybe- just maybe- his impossible dream wasn’t so impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more Eliot and Quinn interacting with kids or not? I have a few ideas.


End file.
